Municipal codes require that metal cable conduit or armored (BX) cable connectors be inserted into metal. However, conventional plastic multi-gang commercial line boxes do not exist. Also, metal commercial line boxes are more expensive to manufacture. Residential plastic electric boxes have more cubic inches than comparable residential metal because the metal boxes are not cost effective.